The Past
by Clockwork Soul
Summary: Partner story to 'Masks' and any other 'Light, Darkness, and Shadows' universe fics I will write. Drabbles, oneshots, and stories of the past of those who lived in Kemet  Egypt . Fem!YugixYami Fem!RyouxBakura MalikxOC JouxMai HondaxMiho


**A/N:** Here you are! A collection of drabbles, one-shots, and stories of the past lives of the memories those with a past life have been able to uncover!

**Important: This _will_ confuse you if you do not read 'Masks' while you keep up with this story. Also, Nafre is my OC, deal with it. It was the only way I could make the Light, Darkness, and Shadows universe work right. Don't worry, I plan on taking great pains to avoid the dreaded Mary Sue.  
><strong>

_**The Past**_

_A_** _Yu-Gi-Oh! _**_Fic_

_**Light, Darkness, and Shadows Universe**_

_By** Clockwork Soul**_

_**Yugi's Childhood 1: The Assassin and the Kitten**_

Yugi stared at her friend she had found in the gardens, her tri-colored hair and simple white dress blowing in the hot desert wind. "Nafre?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the others dejected appearance as she sulked in a corner.

She was as old as Yugi—12 summers—and had chin-length black hair that spiked out in every which way, with patches of white here and there. She looked over at Yugi with sharp, yet haunted green eyes that were framed in kohl. She was wearing her usual outfit of a sand-colored cloak that seemed to shimmer, fading in and out of the background, with slightly darker tunic and breeches, with brown wrappings covering her shins and leather-shoe covered feet. The same wrapping covered her hands, her right being clad in a leather glove that had a hidden switch which pulled out a deadly hidden blade. Gold armbands were around her upper arms, with a golden necklace and multiple gold piercings in her ears.

A leather belt hung around her waist, with a sheathed sword and dagger on her left hip, with five small blades on her right. A leather pouch was tied to her right thigh, that held multiple dangerous things such as poison and more small blades. Another similar pouch was on her other thigh, this one holding various antidotes and medicine materials.

The assassin sniffed and glomped Yugi, "Oh, Yugi! I found a Child of Bastet, but the poor kitten looks like she may die at any moment!" She cried.

Yugi wondered—for the millionth time since she had met the girl—how such a caring, warm soul could become a cold, deadly assassin, and at such a young age, to boot! She frowned sadly and hugged Nafre back. She pulled away and looked into her haunted eyes—something she knew would never heal.

All assassins gained such a look.

Nafre was a prodigy in the assassin world, brought in by one of the best out there when he found her on the street, abandoned. He taught her everything he knew since she was barely 8 summers. Of course, she was still learning, but she definitely knew what she was doing, and she only served the Pharaoh.

She had killed more traitors then she cared to count.

She was a master at controlling her emotions when she wished, yet she didn't want to stay a cold-blooded killer during the day. And definitely not around her friends. Yugi had met Nafre by complete accident, running (literally) into her in an ally. They had talked, and became fast friends.

Yugi saw her friends eyes were sad. Nafre always wished to save what she could.

And she did so, by protecting Kemet from traitors to the throne.

Yugi's amethyst eyes filled with determination, "Nafre! We'll save her! Don't worry! I'll call over Dalila and Naeem! You go get her, and bring her here!"

Nafre nodded, her own eyes filling with determination. She spun on her heel and jumped upwards, onto the wall that separated Yugi's family's estate's garden from the rest of the world. She glanced back briefly before darting to the left, running atop the wall. A piercing whistle, and a clatter of hooves later, she was gone.

Yugi quickly sent a servant to send word to Dalila and Naeem, knowing Nafre would waste no time in getting the Daughter of Bastet back here.

_**~Later~**_

Dalila arrived first. Her hair was a startling blue, with eyes to match. She wore a simple white dress, with a gold rope hanging around her waist—the traditional outfit of a healer. Her hair was up in a long ponytail, with a gold ribbon keeping it in place. She had been friends with Yugi for a very long time, and met Naeem and Nafre through her. She smiled when she saw Yugi.

"Yugi! You said Nafre needed us?" She questioned, her head cocking sideways slightly. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, she found a Child of Bastet that has been hurt—she's afraid she may die." Dalila frowned sadly, nodding, hoping she would be able to save the cat.

"Lady Yugi, Priest Naeem has arrived."

The next who entered had a timid look about him. He had short black hair and soft brown eyes. He was garbed in a white and blue outfit, traditional to priest-in-training. (Think Set, but more subdued and without the crown. I have no other way to describe it.) Naeem was the son of a renowned priest, and decided to follow in his father's footsteps. His and Yugi's father knew each other, that being how they met.

"Yugi, Dalila. N-Nafre needed us?" He asked timidly, coming into the room. Yugi nodded and repeated what she had said to the healer-in-training.

There was a faint clatter of hooves, and the trio looked out the window to see Nafre riding atop a sand-colored horse, holding a small bundle in her arms. She quickly dismounted and strode forward. When she got into the house, she moved to a bundle of cloths Yugi had set up, and set the kitten down.

It was a beautiful, silver, Egyptian Mau, with gray-silver spots.

With a bloodied bandage wrapping around her middle.

The kitten opened her wide eyes slightly, revealing deep neon-green eyes, not unlike Nafre's._**(A/N: **__Now,__ I know that Mau's have a more gooseberry green eye color. I'm going to say that back then, they were different. I mean, we don't know if they were or weren't!__**)**_

The kitten mewed softly, and Dalila moved in to assess the damage, while the others hoped the kitten could be saved.

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

The silver Mau mewed as she batted at the feather Nafre was holding up. She laughed as the kitten attempted to pounce on it.

"So, what will you name her?" Nafre looked up at Yugi, confused, so she elaborated, "Well, it's obvious your going to keep her, so what will her name be?"

Nafre chuckled and thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers.

"Bahiti, for she is very fortunate!"

_**~Yami no Linebreak!~**_

**A/N:** No, the way Nafre took the spotlight will not happen like this often. When I introduce main characters, they will usually have one chapter that orbits around them. It's how I work.


End file.
